eotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Gobalor
"You will pay for your violence!" '''- Gobalor''' Gobalor is a Gorvol bounty hunter who's personal mission it is to locate and destroy all sources of violence in Caevaria. Appearance Very thick and muscular with black hair. He wears scale mail covering his entire torso with a narrow section extending down to cover the crotch area. On his upper chest and shoulders, he wears heavy metal armor, of a darker metallic color, with a single spike on each shoulder. On his right arm, he wears a metal gauntlet artifact, which over time has begun to extend tendrils of metal up his arm. Personality Gobalor is generally a casual, fun-loving guy, always up for a joke or friendly competition. However, at times he gets suspicious of other’s motives and suspects their tendency towards violence or violent intentions. Then, partly due to the influence of his artifact, his demeanor will often flip instantly and he will go into a rage and will fight violence with violence, in the name of peace. Items & Equipment His armor is as described above. His gauntlet is a magical artifact which harnesses his natural Gorvol lightning magic (Mundus Sphere) and combines that with some space manipulation of the Gravis Sphere. The gauntlet contains within it a chain, artificially shrunken with Gravis magic to fit in the gauntlet’s small compartment. Gobalor can then have the chain shoot out, simultaneously growing in size. The chain is imbued with lightning to be used as a weapon to devastating effect. When Gobalor desires, the chain is once again shrunken and retracted back to its compartment in the gauntlet. Beyond the gauntlet, Gobalor does not carry any other weapons. Magic & Skills ~ Magic ~ Other than the magics wielded through the gauntlet and his race’s innate electromagnetic abilities, Gobalor does not use magic. ~ Fighting Style ~ His fighting style consists of a mix of hand to hand combat (making use of his superior strength) and various techniques with gauntlet abilities. History ~ Life on Roc Archipelago ~ Gobalor grew up on Roc Archipelago with the rest of his kin, living on the underside of an island thanks to their electromagnetic abilities. He spent much of his time training for and participating in the popular Gorvol sport of Island Hurling. This is a sport where they make use of one of the smallest of the Archipelago’s islands (roughly a size big enough to fit only a single tree) and push it as far as they can away from the home island. Whoever pushes it the farthest is the winner. Gobalor was fairly good at the sport, but not the best by any means. During his time on Roc Archipelago, Gobalor couldn’t shake the desire to make more of a difference in the world than being an athlete. As he thought about what else he could do, he slowly noticed the abundance of speculation there was among the Gorvol about why the world below was so violent. Some blamed a certain race (Basaran in particular), some blamed a certain faction and some blamed everyone equally. It was obvious that no one knew for sure in their isolation in the sky. He became curious as to the truth and eventually realized his calling. Gobalor decided to go down to Caevaria to investigate the sources of violence and do whatever he could to combat it. ~ Leaving Home/Joining Twenty-Six Pillars ~ In the early years after leaving the Archipelago, Gobalor encountered the Twenty-Six Pillars. Initially he felt their intentions may have been pure in their efforts to eradicate the magics which are a part of so much violence. Gobalor decided to join the faction to aide in their noble quest. During his time with Twenty-Six Pillars, he was chosen by one of their artifacts and so was given the right to use it. As time went by and Gobalor learned more about the Twenty-Six Pillars, he realized that their intentions were not peaceful at all. They were just as prone to violence as anyone else and their hate for magic was not in the name of peace. Gobalor quickly realized he could no longer be a part of such an organization and so he left. The Twenty-Six Pillars was infuriated that not only would a member leave, but he would also take one of their precious artifacts with him. Ever since, Gobalor has never been free of the faction’s attacks on him and attempts to take back their artifact even if that means cutting his arm off. ~ Bounty Hunting ~ After leaving Twenty-Six Pillars, Gobalor realized if he was to enforce peace, he would have to do it alone. He decided to become a bounty hunter as it gave him the opportunity to travel the world, meet many people and truly determine who was to blame for the world’s violence. Gobalor always made sure he investigated a target before claiming a bounty. He did this in an attempt to spare the peaceful, although he hardly ever found a target who was worthy of being spared. Gobalor continued to operate as a bounty hunter for several decades, up until current day. Relationships He does not have any strong relationships outside of some family and friends still on Roc Archipelago. Gobalor’s lack of trust in people’s potential tendency for violence has always driven him to keep non-Gorvols at arm’s length. As for Gorvols themselves, they are so rare to see outside of Roc Archipelago and Potkinia that no good opportunity for a strong connection has presented itself. However, in his extensive travels as a bounty hunter, he has met an abundance of people and made many acquaintances and business contacts. Affiliations Gobalor is not currently a member of any faction, however he was formerly a member of the Twenty-Six Pillars. He has had dealings with many different factions and maintains some business contact, but he is not officially affiliated with any. Trivia * Gobalor once finished third in Roc Archipelago's Island Hurling competition. * Gobalor has thus far remained neutral in the human rebellion in attempts to continue to claim bounties on both sides of the conflict. Gallery Quotes * See Also *